Jonathon of Conte
by Avadriz
Summary: A tortall version of something else. Kinda interesting. Please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Jonathon of Conte Chapter1

Look, this is nothing orginal, since i am not an original person. But still, I think it's gonna be pretty good, and fun to read. Don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME  
  
Jonathon of Conte was sitting on his chair, sipping his coffee when suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. "Come in, the door's not locked."  
The door flew open, and in came two policemen.  
  
"May I help you?" asked Jonathon politely.  
The policemen stared at him. Finally, after a few minutes of silence. The older police spoke.  
"Excuse me sir, but are you Mr Jonathon of Conte?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The two looked relieved. "We have finally found you!" said the younger one happily.  
  
Jonathon raised an eyebrow. "You were looking for me?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" seeing Jonathon's puzzled look, the older policeman quickly explained,   
"We are from the Central Tortall Police Station. There had been a cycle of murders committed in Corus. The police have been investigating for over a month now, but not even the slightest trace of clue could be found. The Chief has ordered ten police troops to be sent out to look for you sir, for he said that only you can find out the truth."  
  
Jonathon nodded. "So that's why." He looked up and smiled. "Will I have enough honour to be introduced to you two?"  
  
The older police grinned. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm Inspecter Nealan of Queenscove. But I would much prefer it if you call me Neal, and he -" Neal points to the younger policeman, "is Kaddar of Carthak."  
  
Jonathon nodded. "Nice to meet you Neal and Kaddar. Give me five minutes to pack my things and I'll be with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the way to Corus, Inspector Neal explained the situation to Jonathon.  
"About five weeks ago, millionaire Numair Salamin was found dead in his bed. Three days after that, his wife Thayet was killed in a car accident, but we suspect that was a little more than just a plain car accident." Jonathon nodded in agreement."Things went pretty peaceful for about a week, then his daughter Alanna, who was on a business trip to the Yamani Islands when Numair was killed, suddenly committed suicide. The only reason we have found for it was because her boyfriend, who works at Skysong Insurance Company, dumped her for his boss."  
  
"Right, "said Jonathon slowly, trying organising the information he just heard in his brain, "Numair Salamin had a daughter called Alanna, who had a boyfriend, - the name of her boyfriend?"  
  
"Joren, sir"  
  
"Joren," repeated Jonathon, "and his boss?"  
  
"Kel, short for Keladry of Mindelan"  
  
Suddenly the car halted. Jonathon looked out of the window. They have arrived at the Central Police Station.  
  
As Jonathon stepped out of the car, he suddenly remembered something. He grinned at Neal and Kaddar.  
"I think there is someone who can help us."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: So, how is it? If you haven't figured out yet, this is actually a modern Tortallan version of "Sherlock Holmes". As to who the "helpful person" is gonna be, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Please review, (otherwise it would probably take me ages to be bothered to write another chapter, since I find when I keep on writing one story it gets boring and I run out of ideas, so i like to write a few stories at a time, but that means I will be writing everything a LOT more slower). *I really don't know what I'm saying. it's 11 o'clock at night and my eyes wanna sleep desperately, but unfortunately my brain doesn't seem to think so. I also just had lots of chocolate, so i'm on a sugar-high. the fact that my bed is too freezing to sleep in doesn't help either* anyway, ignore me, but please REVIEW! ~~Avadriz~~


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathon of Conte Chapter2

Hi!!! I'm going to have some fun making up lots "information" and "facts". Also, the POV changes in this chapter onwards. It is now like the orginal Sherlock Holmes, from "Dr. Watsons" POV, which in this story is the helpful person that Jon mentioned, who is by the name of Dr. George Cooper *author grins*. Enjoy!..  
~~Avadriz~~  
  
  
_Dr George Watson's POV  
  
_I really don't understand why Jonathon likes to ring me at some awkward time every time he ring me. One time he rang me in the middle of a surgery I was performing, another time he rang me when I was trying to bake a cake for Varice, my wife, on Mother's Day since my children were away, and this time, he rang me in the middle of attempt to fix my car!!!  
  
Thank Goodness he always had a good reason to call. The case he is on now sounded reasonable interesting - a millionaire murdered, his wife killed in an 'accident', then his only daughter commits suicide! Very interesting, for that matter.  
  
That's how I end up where I am now, on a train to Corus at 6 o'clock in the morning.  
  
The ride proved uneventful, and soon the train arrived at Central Tortall Station at Corus. As soon as I stepped off the platform, I saw two policemen walking towards me. The older man spoke.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but would you by any chance to Dr. George Cooper?"  
  
"I certainly am."  
  
"Excellent!!" cried the police joyfully, "I am Inspector Nealan of Queenscove, but I do beg you to call me Neal, and this is Kaddar of Carthak." The younger police nodded politely and smiled.  
  
"Mr Jonathon is waiting for you right now at the Central Tortall Police Station," continued the Inspector as I followed the two down to the car. "I will explain the case to you in detail on our way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My good friend Jonathon greeted me at the front of Police Station.  
"Wonderful to see you again, George."  
  
"Good to see you too. I see, you haven't changed at all since the last time saw you, and how longer ago was that? Let me see, it must have been at least two and a half years!!"  
  
Jonathon laughed. "No, no, YOU're the one who hasn't changed. Ah, still in the same good health are you? And how's dear Varice doing?"  
  
"A doctor must always be in good health, Jonathon, and you know that! Dear Varice is good, still the same joyful girl as when we first met twenty years ago."  
  
"And still the same beautiful girl?"  
  
It was my turn to laugh. "Yes, I believe so."  
  
After a few more words of everyday conversation, *A/N: seriously can't remember what else ya call it* Jonathon led me inside.  
  
All I can say about the Police Station now, is that it was HUGE. As soon as I stepped inside, I gasped at the splendour of it. My dear friend Jonathon must have noticed it, for he explained to me that the Station was just a renovated and modern version of a palace that used to stand here *A/N: points awarded for anyone how can guess whose palace it belonged to (grins)*.  
  
After what it seemed like endless hallways, stairways and doors, Inspector Nealan of Queenscove finally led us to a small room, with filing cabinets all around. He motioned for us to sit down.  
  
"I will once again welcome you, Mr. Jonathon of Conte, and Dr. George Cooper, for coming here to assist the police to find the true criminal of this case. I have showed this part of the Central Tortall Police Station to you first, because this is probably the place that contains most of the information you need from here. The cabinets around us now contains the details of the deaths, and the process of the police investigation over the past month."  
  
He opened a filing cabinet next to him on the right and took out a thick stack of paper.  
  
"This is the information on the several victims, I think you will like to read them first."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So, how do you like that??? I think (and hope) that thing just then was a cliffhanger. If it's not, then.... Oh well, I don't really give it a damn now. It is like ten minutes to midnight (have any of yous ever realised that about 99% of my stories are written around midnight?) and I somehow have the feeling that I like to go to sleep. Anyway, please review, and thanks to all of you who have already reviewed. Goodnight! *Geez, what if someone reads this after they just got up?***anyway, sweet dreams - ~o~ (yawn) ~~Avadriz~~


End file.
